


Queuing

by Seigetsu_Ren



Series: Bandori Fics for Elevator Rides [16]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Comedy, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seigetsu_Ren/pseuds/Seigetsu_Ren
Summary: No matter where her Minato-san wishes to go, Sayo would follow - even if it's queuing for a cat-themed mobage convention.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina
Series: Bandori Fics for Elevator Rides [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1282679
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Queuing

It was a date night with Sayo’s beloved Minato-san.

All night.

That was to say, she was queuing with Minato-san for a convention on her favourite game, _Neko Kaitai!_

But why stand in queue at 6pm when the doors open at 6am? It was for the limited signatures from the game’s characters, of course!

Sayo really wanted to sleep. But for Minato-san’s sake, she was willing cross a lake of fire. Or rather…stand hours in near freezing temperatures, get chased away by the convention center’s security guards, almost to be trampled by a fellow neko-otaku in the process, linger around like a thief for hours more before returning to queue some more. She hoped she wouldn’t get sent to the hospital via ambulance for hypothermia, like that guy who had been a few positions ahead of them in the queue – the three giant white cat plushies strung on his backpack were sort of cute until he puked all over them in his sickness. It was quite a martyrly sight.

When they finally got to the front of the line, about sixteen hours later, Minato-san clutched onto her _Neko Kaitai!_ photo collection, refusing to hand it off to the voice actress offering signatures.

“Where is Hazelnut?”

The voice actress’ uncomfortable smile got even more uncomfortable, visibly twitching. She tilted her neko-mimi-adorned head and made an awkward curtsy. “I am Hazelnut, nya. Don’t you recognize me, nya?”

“Hazelnut is a calico kitten.” Minato-san explained, gesturing with her hands. “About this big.”

You were at a con, Minato-san. Not reporting your missing kitten to the local animal welfare organization.

“You couldn’t have been thinking that an actual cat would be signing your merchandise, Minato-san?” Sayo muttered under her breath.

“Why not?”

Everybody in that queue toppled over in exasperation.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everybody going to CharaExpo got to see the things they wanted to see, buy the things they wanted to buy, and stayed safe before, during, and after the event. Know your limitation, queue responsibly! 
> 
> (This sounds like an advertisement for responsible gambling, lol)


End file.
